Seperated from the Others
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Theresa and Neil has decided to have a change but what happens afterwards when Jay didn't recognize them and slams the door in thier faces where they have to leave New Olympia and start a brand new life together, what has become to the others?


Theresa was walking with Neil at the shopping mall, they have beaten Cronus and they started to fall in love with each other. They walked slowly in silence until they have stopped at a hair-dresser that was in the mall, Theresa has looked at Neil as he smiled back at her, and "Do you think the same thing as me?"

"Well yes" answered Theresa as she placed her hands on her hips as she turned towards the hair dresser as she smiled. "Let's get a fresh new look"

The Brownstone where were the other five members of the group…

"I won!" yelled Odie as he won a video game against Archie and Herry, they looked pissed that they didn't win and Odie started to take off his shirt and did a victory dance, Jay and Atlanta was laughing their heads off by the dance Odie was giving them while Archie and Herry was covering their eyes, Herry said, "This is so inappropriate!"

"I apologize, I couldn't resist doing this" Odie grinned as he put his shirt back on, while Jay and Atlanta was now grinning and the two other boys shook their heads in disappointment, Archie who finally realized that two of the members were missing, "Where on earth are Theresa and Neil?"

"I don't know but I hope they will come here soon or later," Jay said rubbing his chin as he realized what he said he quickly added, "Because me and Theresa has a date"

By 5:30 the two missing members hasn't arrived yet and that worried Jay, he decided to call them on their PMR to see if they were alright and to remind Theresa that they have a date by seven. With a heavy sight he decided to go to the mall to search for them, Jay was going to open the door until the door has opened with a squeak while revealing two teenagers that he didn't quickly recognized, the two teenagers stared back at him blankly and Jay who was annoyed with their stare had asked who were they and with hurt the female girl had told them their names and with rage Jay had told them that they were simply teenagers who were pretending to be them and slammed the door in their face and by leaving their face in pain and surprise, it looked that they had made the biggest mistakes ever, changing their looks.

"Neil what are we going to do?" cried Theresa while she was hugging herself, Neil in disgust has said there was nothing to do, then with tears they simply walked off to meet their future. Neil who has looked at the sky that was filled with stars, simply closed his eyes and tears went down in his eyes as he returned to stare at Theresa who walked weakly, it was now the night where they were walking slowly in the forest and the two heroes that has looked back where they were hearing sirens and wanted to return at the city but the rest of the friends would treat them like if they were fakes and pretended to be Neil and Theresa but in their hearts they feel pain in their hearts and their eyes started to get misty and jogged deeper in the forest so they may not be seen near in New Olympia.

Two days later they were in a different city where they got new credits while another three months has passed on and they have changed their names, it had all the courage to explain this to their families and one year later they moved to Paris where they have started to live but they didn't change looks after they were kicked off from the brownstone in New Olympia, the single reason why Jay didn't recognize was that Theresa had a haircut that was medium centered which was dyed dirty blond, for the make-up she was wearing, eye shadow that was in a colour of chocolate, a lipstick that the colour of a ruby, she was wearing also a black corset top and skinny blue jeans, black high heels and silver earrings that were jiggling when she moves while Neil had a motorcycle suit with spiked hair that were dyed in burgundy, Neil and Theresa has stayed like those new characters until the age of nineteen where they heard that a young man that committed suicide because his girlfriend has disappeared with another man which appeared that it was one of his friends. Theresa who has turned away from the television has started to cry and Neil started to comfort her as him too was slowly crying, "I know it hurts Theresa but we can't change the past"

"That date we were supposed to have that night we got kicked off from the brownstone, I was going to announce to him that I wanted to break up with him" sobbed Theresa uncontrollably against Neil who was wrapping his arms around her who he has let his last tears fall down his cheeks, _were sorry Jay for doing this to you but you were the one who kicked us off from the brownstone_.

At the age of twenty they were officially engaged, at the age of twenty-two they were married and at the age of twenty-five they had their first child named Tanya who later at the age of five she already resembled to her mother except her eye colour was blue, at that age her parents has announced that they were moving in Germany which meant they were leaving Paris for good and by starting a brand new life…

One month after they moved in Theresa has announced to her little family that she was expecting another child, Neil who wrapped an arm around her has said, "This is terrific news Terri"

"Thank you Neil" said Theresa as she kissed him on the lips, Tanya just stared at them with admiration, she adored them and hoped to grow up like them but with sadness she doesn't know yet that her parents has done something horrible thing in the past by making them kicked off from one of their friends has committed suicide because he has loved her mother very well while Neil has regretted from what he has done and will never forgive himself for that but someday when they will meet up in Elysian Fields they hope that Jay will forgive them for what they have done to him and the others.

Nine months later…

Theresa and Neil were resting in their queen sized bed, Neil was laying a hand on Theresa's womb as he gently rubbed it as Theresa let out a big yawn as she turned her head a little and did a peck on Neil's lips, "Love you darling"

"Love you honey" responded Neil as he felt the baby kick underneath the skin of his wife's. Tanya just carefully went on their bed with gentleness as she lay next to her mother she whispered, "When is Nicolas going to be born, mommy?"

"Next month, Tan" Theresa whispered back as she put her daughter's bang away from her face, Neil who once again felt the baby kick he turned to stare in his daughter's beautiful eyes, "Do you want to feel the baby, sweetie?"

"Yes daddy" simply replied Tanya going in between her parents and started to move her hand on her mother's womb making Theresa relaxed and by any minute Tanya has fallen asleep which cause the couple to smile and Neil wrapped his arms around her in a protective way, then smiled weakly at Theresa, "When are we going to tell her about our past?"

"Not yet darling," Theresa simply said as she stared at her daughter, and added, "She's too young to know"

Tanya started to have beads of sweat as Neil wiped them away with a Kleenex that was on the night table that was next to him and that made him and Theresa grow with worry. Theresa put her hands softly on her daughter's temples and that the dream Tanya was doing was the past of her parents and Theresa's eyes has widened and gasped, Neil who has put a hand on her shoulder asked what was wrong and Theresa responded back that Tanya now knows the truth about their past. Neil with a sight said it would probably be best if they will disappear after Nicolas will be born and with tears Theresa has responded back that it was an excellent idea even if she really didn't want to hear it and it was just a shitty thing to do to their kids.

"Theresa, I know this is a very bad idea but the past is haunting us and… our daughter will probably hate us for doing this to our friends your boyfriend… my friend, he would've had been alive if it wasn't for me to love you while you were having a relationship with him," said Neil as his eyes started to get misty, "why did we had to do that to ourselves, why did we have to have new looks for three years, please tell me Terri"

"I… I… I… don't know Neil; I guess it had to happen like that. The good thing is that we told our family that we are no longer in the characters that we were for three years," Theresa said as she smiled through tears, "and I had a vision while on a day we were battling Cronus and this was the vision… the past we had and to leave our friends for good. Like I said Neil I would have brake up with Jay on the date I was going to with him if he would have recognize us"

Neil simply nodded and looked at Tanya with a tear slipping away from his eye, he was thinking of the rest of their friends and a sob has escaped his throat, Theresa looked at him with teary eyes and she understood why he was getting sadder than before but because he misses the four remained friend than ever, Neil slowly got up and grabbed a photo album and put it on the bed while he carried Tanya back in her bed so that she can throw a tantrum in there instead of her parents room, Neil came back with fresh new tears as he picked up the album and placed it between him and Theresa, the photo album was a medium size, there were black flower designs on the silver background and the writing was in cursive which was in gold. Neil and Theresa has ordered it by the internet, the photos were given to them by Theresa's father who had paid their friends a visit to bring back his daughter and son-in-law their stuff back, especially those photos. They started to open it carefully and there was the very first photo, it was them and the others on the beach, they were enjoying the nice hot afternoon that day where the sun has bathed on their skin while they were having fun and pages after pages the more memories they started to have and by the last page was the very last picture they had before Neil and Theresa has left New Olympia, Theresa started to have her eyes filled with tears while Neil turned away from the picture and wiped away his tears away with his sleeve as he thought, _Archie… Herry… Odie… Atlanta, were sorry if we didn't contact you guys afterwards but we think that you guys are mad at us or even hate us for what we have done to Jay or simply abandoning you guys because we wanted to explain to you guys but afraid that you guys would say the same thing as Jay… that we are fakers. Please forgive us…_

They sighted as they closed the album and snuggled against each other as more tears has escaped their eyes, they wondered what would have happened if they would have never changed into their characters that they were. Another week has passed and Theresa has given birth to Nicolas, then another week has passed and this was the day to give their children away…

"Oh Neil, why do we have to give our kids away?" asked Theresa as she rested her head on Neil's shoulder who kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Forgive me but did you noticed that our daughter didn't speak to us for nearly two weeks?"

"Fine, our life is so fucked up, why didn't we have a happy future than a bad one? I mean yes I had a vision of it but why did I had to have one like this bullshit" Theresa whispered as she squeezed her husband's hand and he squeezed back. Neil didn't want to either but he had to admit that Tanya was furious at them for not telling them earlier but she was quite satisfied that she has a little brother, then they heard a little girl coming towards them as they turned around to see Tanya stare back at them with watery eyes, "Why did you have to do that to your friends and is it the truth what I'm hearing from your mouths? Sending me and Nicolas away?"

"Were sorry baby but that's for your own good we don't want to humiliate you more" Neil said as he shut his eyes tightly and felt his lip quiver while Theresa put a hand on his shoulder, and she added, "Your father is right. For you and your brother's good, were sorry if we humiliated you because of our past we once had"

"No, you didn't…" she said as she sobbed uncontrollably against her father as he wrapped his arms around her while Theresa has leaned against Neil as she closed her eyes. They suddenly heard a doorbell that has panicked the family and Theresa has opened the door revealing two women's in business suits and one started to speak in a sing-song voice, "Were here for the children, may we come in to meet them?"

"Well yes… wait a minute Persephone and Aphrodite is that the two of you?" asked Theresa, smirking at the two business women's, the two smiled and the woman to the left has sad, "Your powers has quite have gotten stronger my dear"

Neil with huge eyes walked up to the woman to the right, "Ah, Miss Aphrodite you're here to bring them into a family in New Olympia… if I'm guessing?"

"Well you got it alright, Persephone said that it would be better if they would be part of Archie, Herry, Odie and Atlanta's family," Aphrodite said in a matter-of-fact way, "plus it would be fair if they have something that reminds them of the both of you"

"You know… they would have recognize you two if you guys weren't stupid to abandon them or at least would have contacted them after you left the city that you guys became family" said Persephone as he eyes started to get misty, placing her hands on her hips. Theresa and Neil suddenly felt pain in their hearts feeling guilty for not doing any contact since those last fourteen years. Then Neil stared at Persephone with hurt, "Jay… he didn't recognize us he…"

That's when Persephone turned into her angry side, "That's because you guys had gotten new characters but when we told him about that the people he has slammed in the face were you two and that Theresa had fell in love with Neil he just had lost it, he started to take drugs and towards the end… he committed suicide as you guys has seen on the news"

"That we all know about that event but what has happened to the others afterwards?" asked Theresa as she was just back from getting Nicolas in his crib. Persephone who had returned back to her good side and with tears she said, "Archie, Herry and Odie had passed on to Elysian Fields while leaving Atlanta behind at the brownstone"

Theresa and Neil felt like they were hit by a truck, they had to know how they died and Neil asked, "How… How did they die?"

Persephone was going to answer until she started to cry and Aphrodite has talked quickly, "Well they were in Herry's pick-up at that time but anyways they got hit by a truck and the pick-up truck was violently thrown into the ocean where their bodies will never be found… oh I forgot to mentioned that they were at the edge of a cliff how silly of me… so yeah that's how they died"

"That's it Neil, we should leave the fastest we can, it hurts… it's our entire fault if we made four of our friends die. None of this would have happened if we had stayed in New Olympia" Theresa sobbed as she handed the baby to Aphrodite and throwing herself in Neil's arms while a tear has escaped his eye and turned to Persephone, "Yes Terri… wait how come we didn't see it in the news?"

Persephone who had trouble to stop crying said with a shaky voice, "Because now there are fucking reporters that doesn't give a fuck about that incident… they say it wasn't that tragedy and went on with something. I found that sad… I mean we founded that so sad, and Hermes was supposed to be the one to be here instead of us but Hera, Hercules, Hermes and Ares are in rage against you and accuse you two for the deaths of your friends"

"The saddest thing was that Atlanta was carrying twins when the three boys has died, Archie was so excited to become a father… not only that but before Archie has died he has called Atlanta that he loved her and that he will always be there for her and the babies" Aphrodite said as tears were rolling down her cheeks but wiped them pretty quickly with her free arm. Theresa has bitted her lower lip as she was thinking of returning to New Olympia with Neil and the kids; she decided to let Persephone and Aphrodite bring them while she and Neil will return to New Olympia twenty years later. This is when she has told everything about the plan to Persephone, Aphrodite and Neil while their daughter was confused and Theresa has explained everything to Tanya as she finally understood and sobbed in her parents' arms for the last time while Nicolas was still sleeping. Aphrodite who continued to speak, "Not only Atlanta who has suffered but Calypso who is Odie's wife and Marissa who is your cousin Neil was married to Herry but let's put that aside and continue what I have to say, shall we? Calypso has returned to her island with Marissa who insisted to come with her because those two wanted to be surrounded around the ocean where their husbands may be now because there was storm a year later after their deaths and the three boys must be traveling in the water around the world anyhow sadly Calypso and Marissa left their daughters that they of course had with Odie and Herry with Atlanta"

"This is so sad" said Neil as he wiped away a tear and wrapped an arm around Theresa. Tanya who was holding Persephone's hand and walked away as she took a glance at her parents for the last time with a tear slipping from her eye and walked faster as the excitement has rushed over her all of the sudden.

Back in New Olympia, the gods has accepted the two new small children that belongs to Theresa and Neil where they now founded it was cruel to hate two of the heroes that have left New Olympia fourteen years ago.

Tanya and Nicolas has lived with Atlanta and Archie's children Alec and Ariane, Herry's daughter Heather and Odie's daughter Carrie for nearly twenty years, Tanya was awaiting her parents' arrival but as one day Theresa has come alone announcing Neil's death which was a disappointment to Tanya but hopes she understood that her father will plea Jay to forgive him and her mother but it's great to see her mother and Atlanta laughing about the old times when they were battling Cronus.

At the age of fifty-seven Theresa and Atlanta were saying that they were excited to die peacefully and join the guys who were awaiting for them to see their faces again, at the age of seventy-seven they were send in a residence for old folks and last and not least at the age of one hundred where they slowly had died in their beds while the children that Atlanta has raised and two of them that Theresa has given birth were watching them in a mournful mood as Theresa had whispered back to them before she has died, "Don't worry my children, we will watch you but our time is pretty over and someday we will see each other again…"

**

* * *

****Voila, here is a **_**Class of the Titans**_** story from me… a story that I had once had in my stories list but deleted it and re-done it instead of being a total shit and have loads of mistakes. Beautifully a Naresa story (Neil x Theresa, I know there wasn't enough of them enough but I still claim it was a Naresa story), but it's not long like my other fanfics of "Non-Canon" couples because I'm more of a Archlanta, Archeresa (Archie x Theresa… more of a "Non-Canon" couple), Herlanta (Herry x Atlanta… once again they count for "Non-Canon" couple) and Herissa (Herry x Marissa (my Oc) fan.**

**I apologize if this is pretty lame but you know when you are not a HUGE fans of that couple or "Non-Canon" couples this is what you get, a very lame story? Oh the hell if you didn't like it or even hated it well… don't review it, simple as this, rant or complain because I don't want to have shits in the review section… *Stops as she slaps her mouth* Okay I have to calm down, so anyways so if some of you who loves "Non-Canon" couples, hope you enjoyed it even if it was like a rushed up story.**


End file.
